disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/Annalistia Chronicles 5 and 6!
Haaaaaaai! If you saw the title, then you came to read parts 5 and 6 of the Annalistia Chronicles! Yus...it's a amazing book i'm writing and this is parts 5 and 6 of it. It you haven't read the first chapters then you'll be totally lost, so I suggest you to go read it before this one. Alright, to re-cap: Queen Annalistia, of the farytale land Annalistia, had found about that the curious Danielle Martin (after leaving) made maham of the different fairytales. One of the Annalistia Guards found out a fairytale villain from one of the stories had turn good! Annalisia found out and decided that she would go and fix it, with the help of her friends, of course. The only problem is; They don't know which villain it is! Annalistia and her friends must enter each story Danielle was in, in order to find this villain, but they're still on their first story The Beauty and the Beast. Now it is up to Annalistia, Mist, Rikumi, Rusty, and Ace to find and fix this villain before he or she is changed forever. But is there something else the girls don't know about, that will most likely affect the kingdom of Annalistia? That's pretty much what's happen so far, again I suggest to read the other chapters. Also I am making these character actually people on the wiki, so if you see your name than you know why... Anyways let me begin: Everyone sat in silience, it was quite boring actually. Annalistia looked out one of the window, Mist looked out of the another one. Rikumi sat next to Belle, as she looked at her hands and thought about what was on her pool room T.V. right now, and was an anime show playing? Rusty and Ace couldn't take silence so they siliently played games without making any sound. "So.." Belle starts, they all look to her. "What are your names?" "Anna-" Annalistia gulped, she had to use a fake name. "Anna." she finished. "Mist-y, Misty." Mist says, she was thinking the same thing. "Rose." Ace says automatically, the friends all look at her, Annalistia facepalmed. "Donna!" Rusty adds in, they both laugh. Annalistia wanted to faceplam again. "Uh..." Rikumi hesitates, "Angel?" she laughs, "Yeah, it's Angel.." "Those are all beautiful names..." Belle says lightly, "I'm Belle." "Nice to meet you, " Annalistia says, bowing her head. "If you don't mind me asking, Rose," she starts towards Ace, "What are you wearing? I have never seen anything like it before in the village." Ace and Rusty smiled, the others facepalmed. Annalistia hadn't been thinking, she was meaning to tell Ace she won't be able to keep that apron but she forgot in the excitement. "Well, Belle, "Ace starts, "You see, I know of this...thing." Rusty's lips curl into a smile, "Yes, I do too. It's a wonderful thing where you can see people acted in." "Like a play?" Belle asked. "Yes, like a play." Ace says. "It's about a man- well he's not a man, he's an alien from the planet Gallifrey, he's about two thousand years old, and wants to be a ginger." Rusty says, Ace continues on with her. "But that's not all, he has this Phone Box called the T.A.R.D.I.S it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's basically a time machine, but it lets you go anywhere in time and space. Then there is his sonic screwdriver, lets him unlock anything..anything but wood." "Not in the Anniversary special." Rusty says. "Well technically they need like two thousand years to break through it. Also Clara just pushed it open so they really didn't open it." Ace says. "Yeah, but if it were locked then it would work." "Oh yeah, I know it would." "But it can't be any other way, and because the T.A.R.D.I.S can't enter it's own time steam-" "They will never see each other again, and never sonic doors together." "Yep." Rusty says smiling. "Hey, Donna and Rose. I think you might of freaked Belle out." Mist says pointing at Belle. Belle did look freaked out. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were trembling. Rusty made a 'pshhh' sound and said; "Wait until you hear about the Daleks and Cybermen." "Cy-cyber...men?" Belle stuttered. "Next time," Annalistia starts, "No mentioning of the Doctor!" "Doctor...? Doctor who?" Belle says flatly. Rusty and Ace started to giggle and laugh loudly, Annalistia started giggled too. "Sorry," The queen says, trying to stop the giggles. "It's an inside joke..." "Don't worry Belle," Rikumi say, "It's just a made up thing Rose and Donna made up." "We wish..." Rusty says quietly, Ace laughed. Annalistia cleared her throat, "Sorry if we seem a bit...odd. My friends and I come from a place that things like this are normal to us." "Oh..it's perfectly fine. But you do seem a bit strange..." she says, a little bit too quietly. The friends smiled at each other, they all knew then that is was going to be a fun and awesome adventure. "Ohhhh, Kiitttttyy!" a voice sang through the hallways, it made Kitty jump. "Yeeeaaah?" she answered back as she dusted the giant chandler. "Phhoooone caaaallll!" the voice sang even louder. Kitty knew the voice now, it had to be Glowb. Of course it was her, she was the one in charge of the kingdom's phones. "Commmmmmiiinngg!" she sang back, she hoped down off of the latter(careful not to fall while doing so) and raced down the hallways. After getting to the phone room, Glowb hands her one of the community phones. "Yellow?" She asked, whispers seeped through the phone. "Anyone there?" "Kitty?" A voice on the other line asked. It was Annalistia's voice. "Annalistia?" Kitty asked in confusion. "Yeah...yes it's me." She whispered. "How...how are you talking to me? Shouldn't your phone not work in the fairytales places...?" She asked, more whispered flowed through. "Uh..no, it works fine for some reason...yeah.." Annalistia sounded unsure, something was up. "Are you OK? Did something happen?" Kitty asked, she felt like something was wrong with the way Annalistia whispered through the phone, and who were these other voiced? "Yeah..I'm fine- everyone's fine. It's just...we need you, we found the fairytale villain but we can't get them here." Annalistia voice cracked, as if she was losing her voice. "What can I do to help?" Kitty asked, she started to hear more whispers. "We need you to come to the forest gates, the portal is there. We should be through the gates any moment now." More whisper spread to Kitty side of the phone. "What's that!?" Kitty asked, she had to take her ear off the phone. "It's- it's nothing, we just need your help..." Annalistia's voice was cracking more. "Do you need anyone else to help?" "Yeah...could you- could you bring Ro and Par with you? This is- this is a big job." her voice was fading now. "Uh...yeah sure...be right there." with one last whisper Kitty hung up. Glowb had an eyebrow up, "What was that all about?" she asked. "I seriously don't know. All I do know is that I need Ro and Par..." Kitty answers. "Well...good luck, they're in the dungeon" she says with a shiver in her voice, and she turned back to the laptop in front of her. Kitty ran through the halls, one to another, trying to remember where the dungeon's entrance was. She asked anyone who passed her, but they were all too busy to think about it at the moment. Finally, Kitty found the entrance. With a big sigh, she open the door and walked down the spiral staircase. She saw the flamed torches on the walls growing brighter as she walked pass them, the more she followed the stairs farther down, the more of the creepy feeling she got in her stomach. Kitty started to hear Ro's voice now as she got closer to the bottom, "You know, I can't understand why Annalistia has a dungeon." "Or why she has, 'Find Flint in dungeon's hallways.'" Par added. "Par? Ro? You guys down here?" Kitty asked, her voice a little shaky from the creepy feel she had. "Oh, yeah Kitty we're here." Ro answered, Kitty got to the bottom of the dungeon and saw the two girl with torches in each of there hands. "What's up?" they asked at once. "Annalistia needs us..said to meet her and the other by the forest gates. She said they caught the villain." Kitty said, hugging herself to keep warm in this freezing cold dungeon. "Alright...I'll do anything to get out of finding this Flint dude." Ro says, walking towards the staircase. "Right let's go!" Par says, raising the torch in the air, then following Ro up the stairs. Kitty stood there for a moment, looking into the darkness of the dungeon's walls. "You coming?" Par's voice asked from behind. "Yeah..right behind you." Kitty answered without turning around. Par shrugged and walked up the stairs. Kitty glared at the walls one last time, then hurried to catch up to Ro and Par. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ace exclaims, she hide behind Rusty and Rusty blocked her from Annalistia grasp. "Come on, Ace." Annalistia says as she crossed her arms. "You HAVE to take it off." "NUUUUUH!" She exclaims again. "I won't let you take it either! Ace promised to give me it if she dies here!" Rusty says blocking off Annalistia even more. "I never said that!" "I'll get you BOTH four gillion pairs of ALL the Doctor's outfit, just like that one, once we get back to Annalistia." Annalistia says, Rusty and Ace looked at then sighed. "Alright." they both say, Ace took it off and handed it to Rusty who handed to Annalistia. "Good. Now come on, we have to go to the Beast Castle now." Chapter 6! (WOOOHOOOOO!) The Beast's Castle. A very, very, scary place to be. Annalistia didn't mind it that much, although it scared her from the inside. She didn't let it bother her and stood up proudly and walked inside. Belle pretty much didn't pay attention to them anymore, her story didn't have the other girls in it so it completely ignored them altogether. As Annalistia and her friends walked in, they heard the echoing sounds of their 1800th century shoes hit the pavement ground as they walked forward. "So..." Rikumi whispered, "The Beast isn't...you know...a killer, right? Because I'd like to live to see my anime shows." "Ha..yeah, you'll live to see your anime." Annalistia whispers back. "What's happening in the story? Belle completely disappeared." Mist says, she had a candle stick lighting the darkness of the room. "Hmm..." The queen said in thought, "Well, I assume, because Belle's here in the castle, that this is where Belle switches places with her father and is a prisoner to the Beast." "Oh yeahh... I remember that in the Disney film." Rusty says slowing, Ace nodded her head in agreement. "The book is different. Instead of Belle going and find her dad here, her dad comes back to the farm house, gives her the rose, the sister their dresses and jewels, she finds out that the Beast told her father that he could only come back to give them the gifts. Belle couldn't let it happened and came here to switch places. More stuff happens along the way, like how the Beast keeps on asking and asking Belle to marry him. "She refuses, of course, wouldn't be much of a story if she didn't. Then at one point she becomes homesick and asks to go home, he allows it and she goes back home but only for like a week, with only a ring and mirror. The ring, when turned three times around her finger, could transport to the castle and the mirror is so that she can see what's happening at the Beast's castle. "When she returns home, her sister basically become jelly of her. Of course they would! She, after all, had been well fed and had been showered in fine things like jewels and dresses. They begged Belle to stay one more night then she had promised the Beast, she agreed to it because the sister faked crying for her to stay. The sisters, evil as they are, hoped that the Beast would become angry at Belle and eat her. "Belle felt very guilty for breaking her promise to the Beast, so she decided to check up on him in the mirror. Come to find out, the Beast was half dead, because of a broken heart, in the rose garden, when she look at him through the mirror. So she use the ring to get back to the Beast's castle. "Once there, she started to cry over the Beast's body and said that she loved him over and over. Eventually, her tears turned him into a beautiful prince. He then told her of how a fairy turned him into a beast after he refused to shelter her from the rain, and that the fairy told him the curse would break if he found true love. Blah blah blah- and they lived happily ever after." Annalistia finished in a whisper. "Well, I didn't hear; 'And then the Beast ate most of the people.' So I think I'm good." Rikumi said with a grin. Ro had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. She, Kitty, and Par walked over the bridge now, they were heading for the forest. Kitty had told them along the way of the weird behavior Annalistia acted like on the phone. It just didn't feel right. Par said she could of have some bad pasta or something in the other world and now she was all loopy. Kitty said she could be stressed with everything. Ro didn't think it was either of those. "Well whatever it is," Par starts, "We'll be able to help out." "Sure...And if that villain tries anything, you get behind them, and I'll push." Kitty says in a laugh. "I don't think they'll try anything if they are 'good'." Par says. "Hmm...you never know." Ro answers, "They could be pulling on our legs." "Yeah..you could be-" Kitty stopped. They all stopped walking, in front of them was The Gates of Fabellea. The guards outside it were knocked out on the ground, bloody faces and all. "What the-" Ro starts, but before she could finish, two hand came around her mouth and a potato bag draped over her head. That's all, forks!(Haha, I quoted Warner Brothers ending credits!) Anyways..yeah that's all I have so far. Only Le Chapter 5 is finished, but I have part of Chapter 6. It's not all of it but this is what I have so far. If you want to be in this comment a small bio of yourself and what you want your name to be in the book! *You don't have to be in it if you don't want to* Alright, hope you like it so far and I'll TTYL! ~Red /)^w^(\ Category:Blog posts